filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Juliette Binoche
Juliette Binoche , actrice de cinéma et de théâtre française née le 9 mars 1964, à Paris. Biographie Née d'une mère institutrice et d'un père marionnettiste, Juliette Binoche s'initie très tôt aux cours d'art dramatique de sa mère. Après avoir joué dans quelques pièces de théâtre, elle débute au cinéma auprès de grands metteurs en scène : Jean-Luc Godard, Jacques Doillon ou André Téchiné. C'est sur le tournage de Mauvais sang en 1986, qu'elle rencontre le réalisateur Leos Carax et devient sa compagne. Ils se séparent pendant le tournage des Amants du Pont-neuf sorti en 1991. C'est son interprétation face à Daniel Day-Lewis dans L'Insoutenable légèreté de l'être (1987) ou dans Fatale (1992) face à Jeremy Irons qui la propulse au plan international. Sollicitée par Steven Spielberg pour Jurassic Park, elle préfère tourner avec Krzysztof Kieslowski dans Bleu (1993), et décroche ainsi le César de la meilleure actrice. Elle avait été nommée déjà quatre fois et trois autres nominations suivront. Juliette Binoche donne naissance à Raphaël, en 1993. Son père est André Hallé. Jouant les héroïnes romantiques dans Le Hussard sur le toit (1995) ou Le Patient anglais (1997) pour lequel elle reçoit, 37 ans après Simone Signoret, l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle. Elle est également nommée à l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice en 2000 pour sa participation à la comédie romantique Chocolat avec Johnny Depp. Elle donne naissance en 2000 à Hannah, dont le père est l'acteur Benoît Magimel (ils se séparent en 2003) avec qui elle a tourné Les Enfants du siècle (1999), dans lequel elle interprétait George Sand. Juliette Binoche joue une esthéticienne bavarde coincée dans un aéroport dans Décalage horaire (2002), puis tourne coup sur coup en 2005 le thriller Caché de Michael Haneke et le drame Mary d'Abel Ferrara, entre autres. Filmographie * 1983 : Liberty belle, de Pascal Kané : La fille du rallye * 1985 : Je vous salue, Marie, de Jean-Luc Godard : Juliette * 1985 : Les Nanas, de Annick Lanoë : Antoinette * 1985 : La Vie de famille, de Jacques Doillon : Natacha * 1985 : Adieu blaireau, de Bob Decout : B.B * 1985 : Rendez-vous, de André Téchiné : Nina * 1985 : Le Meilleur de la vie, de Renaud Victor : Une amie de Véronique * 1986 : Mon beau-frère a tué ma sœur, de Jacques Rouffio : Esther Bouloire * 1986 : Mauvais Sang, de Leos Carax : Anna * 1989 : L'Insoutenable Légèreté de l'être (The Unbearable lightness of being), de Philip Kaufman : Tereza * 1989 : Un tour de manège, de Pierre Pradinas : Elsa * 1991 : Women & Men 2 : In love there are no rules, de Walter Bernstein, Mike Figgis et Kristi Zea (TV) * 1991 : Les Amants du Pont-Neuf, de Leos Carax : Michèle Stalens * 1992 : Les Hauts de Hurlevent (Wuthering heights), de Peter Kosminsky : Cathy Linton / Catherine Earnshaw * 1992 : Fatale, de Louis Malle : Anna Barton * 1993 : Trois Couleurs : Bleu, de Krzysztof Kieślowski : Julie * 1994 : Trois Couleurs : Blanc, de Krzysztof Kieślowski : Julie * 1994 : Trois Couleurs : Rouge, de Krzysztof Kieślowski : Julie * 1995 : Le Hussard sur le toit, de Jean-Paul Rappeneau : Pauline de Theus * 1996 : Un divan à New York, de Chantal Akerman : Béatrice Saulnier * 1996 : (The English patient), de Anthony Minghella : Hana * 1998 : Alice et Martin, de André Téchiné : Alice * 1999 : Les Enfants du Siècle, de Diane Kurys : George Sand * 2000 : La Veuve de Saint-Pierre, de Patrice Leconte : Madame La * 2000 : Code inconnu, de Michael Haneke : Anne Laurent * 2000 : Le Chocolat (Chocolat), de Lasse Hallström : Vianne Rocher * 2001 : Éloge de l'amour, de Jean-Luc Godard : La voix * 2002 : Décalage horaire, de Danièle Thompson : Rose * 2004 : In my country, de John Boorman : Anna Malan * 2005 : , de Michael Haneke : Anne Laurent * 2005 : Les Mots retrouvés (Bee Season), de Scott McGehee et David Siegel : Miriam Naumann * 2005 : Mary, de Abel Ferrara : Mary Palesi / Marie Madeleine * 2005 : Paris, je t'aime, segment de Nobuhiro Suwa ( 2 arrondissement) : Suzanne * 2005 : Quelques jours en septembre, de Santiago Amigorena : Irène Montano * 2006 : (Breaking and Entering), de Anthony Minghella : Amira * 2006 : Toyer, de Brian De Palma * 2007 : Le Voyage du ballon rouge, de Hou Hsiao-Hsien : Susanne * 2008 : Paris de Cédric Klapisch * 2008 : Désengagement d'Amos Gitaï — Ana * 2008 : d'Olivier Assayas — Adrienne * 2010 : Copie conforme d'Abbas Kiarostami — Elle * 2011 : Un flic pour cible (The Son of No One) de Dito Montiel — Lauren Bridges * 2012 : Elles de Małgorzata Szumowska — Anne * 2012 : La Vie d'une autre de Sylvie Testud — Marie * 2012 : Cosmopolis de David Cronenberg — Didi Fancher * 2012 : À cœur ouvert de Marion Laine — Mila * 2013 : Camille Claudel 1915 de Bruno Dumont — Camille Claudel * 2013 : Words and Pictures de Fred Schepisi — Dina Delsanto * 2013 : Mille fois bonne nuit d'Erik Poppe — Rebecca * 2014 : d'Olivier Assayas — Maria Enders * 2014 : Godzilla de Gareth Edwards — Sandra Brody * 2015 : Personne n'attend la nuit (Nadie quiere la noche) d'Isabel Coixet — Joséphine * 2015 : The 33 de Patricia Riggen — Maria Segovia * 2015 : L'Attente (L'attesa) de Piero Messina — Anna * 2015 : 7 Letters - Ellee * 2016 : Ma Loute de Bruno Dumont - Aude Van Peteghem * 2016 : Polina de Angelin Preljocaj - Liria Elsaj * 2017 : Ghost in the Shell de Rupert Sanders - Le docteur Ouelet * 2017 : Telle mère, telle fille de Noémie Saglio – Mado * 2017 : Un beau soleil intérieur de Claire Denis – Isabelle * 2018 : High Life de Claire Denis * 2018 : E-Book d'Olivier Assayas * 2018 : L'Art du compromis de Patrice Leconte * 2018 : Voyage à Yoshino (Vision) de Naomi Kawase – Jeanne * 2018 : Doubles vies d'Olivier Assayas – Selena * 2019 : Celle que vous croye''z de Safy Nebbou – Claire * 2019 : ''La Vérité d'Hirokazu Kore-eda – Lumir * 2020 : La Bonne Épouse de Martin Provost – Paulette Van der Beck * 2020 : Le Quai de Ouistreham d'Emmanuel Carrère – Marianne Winckler Distinctions * 1986 Prix Romy-Schneider * 1993 Meilleure actrice à la Mostra de Venise pour Trois Couleurs : Bleu * 1994 César de la meilleure actrice pour Trois Couleurs : Bleu * 1996 Oscar de la meilleure actrice de second rôle en 1996 pour Le Patient anglais * 1997 Ours d'argent de la meilleure actrice au Festival de Berlin pour Le Patient anglais * 2010 Prix d'interprétation féminine au Festival de Cannes pour Copie conforme Un beau soleil intérieur, 2017 Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Naissance en 1964